Such an antenna configuration of the type mentioned in the first paragraph is known for example from patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,564 A. In the known antenna configuration—as can be seen for example from FIG. 4 of the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,564 A—the design is such that the two antenna arms are designed and arranged to be rectilinear and aligned in their longitudinal direction. On account of the design of the known antenna configuration, in order to obtain satisfactory antenna properties it is necessary to configure the antenna arms with a great length, and consequently the antenna configuration as a whole has a great overall length, which in various known applications is more than 20 cm. However, such a great overall length results in undesirable restrictions since a product in which the known antenna configuration is used must have an overall length, which is greater than the overall length of the antenna configuration. This is even the case in the application of the known antenna configuration which is known from the abovementioned patent document, namely during use in so-called tags and labels, so that these tags and labels have a great overall length. This means that the tags and labels can be applied to articles, goods and other products, in a simple manner and in a manner necessary for simple communication operation, only if the relevant article or the relevant goods or the relevant product has a sufficiently long receiving area. However, there is an increasing desire to use such tags and labels also with articles and goods and other products, which have only relatively small dimensions. In such cases, the antenna configuration known from the abovementioned patent document cannot be used since this known antenna configuration has too great an overall length.
In order to reduce the overall length of a known antenna configuration as described above, it has already been proposed to give the two antenna arms of such an antenna configuration a meandering course. Although this means that an antenna configuration with a smaller overall length is obtained, unfortunately the meandering design results in a disadvantage since with such a meandering form so-called parallel capacitances are formed during operation between the sections of the antenna arms which run parallel to one another, and these parallel capacitances reduce the efficiency and thereby disadvantageously result in a smaller communication range.
In connection with a known antenna configuration as mentioned above, reference may also be made to the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,347 A.